toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Pillow Panda
"Hey, yo, I'm Pillow Panda, hear?" —'Pillow Panda', "Meet Pillow Panda" Pillow Panda is one of Big Tigger and Mousey's friends from their time in Adventures On Toy Island, and he has an incredibly sassy personality. History ''Adventures On Toy Island'' Pillow Panda first appears in an episode focusing on him, "Meet Pillow Panda". Here, Big Tigger and Mousey invite him to come co-host their news broadcast, but due to his sassy personality that contrasts theirs, they get nowhere with their broadcast and end up kicking him out. Despite this, they continue to re-invite him in the future. ''Toy Island'' Pillow Panda then started to make cameo appearances in Seasons 2 and 3. In these cameo appearances, he appears solely in the background and has no dialogue. His first Toy Island episode appearance is in "Trees that Bear the Fruits of Labour", where he joins Big Tigger and Mousey in cultivating the farmlands. He is later seen watching the Toy Island play and helping to build Emperor Lakeet's ark. When neither Big Tigger nor Mousey appeared in any Season 4 episodes, it was safely assumed that Pillow Panda was not returning either. However, it is later revealed that Big Tigger and Mousey were engaged in negotiations regarding compensations for their destroyed Island, and Pillow Panda acted as their chauffeur since he piloted their helicopter. Despite having the spotlight on him for once, he still has no dialogue. Pillow Panda returns in Season 5 making a few silent, guest appearances. He can be seen voting, enjoying a party, and relaxing at the beach. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' While Big Tigger and Mousey were planned to appear in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as bosses of a secret world, there is no word as to whether Pillow Panda was set to join them or not. ''Curtis Ball'' series Pillow Panda first appeared as an audience member in Curtis Ball Tournament on the Toy Island stage. However, following the first update, Pillow Panda became a playable character. After being unlocked, he is discovered to be a default member of Team Quack and a Scorer type character. He excels in Power, Skill, Attack, Defense, and Recovery. However, he suffers in Speed, Dodge, and Reach. His special ability is Bamboo Growth, where he makes a bamboo forest grow from the ground in front of him. Any opponents who get caught in the forest are Hurt. His friend ability is Bamboo Steps, where he makes a bamboo forest grow from the ground in front of him in a staircase pattern. Any opponents hit become Stunned, while the staircase grants a friend easy access to the goal. Pillow Panda returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an unlockable playable character. He is unlocked by recruiting him in a campaign. He is classified as a Balanced type player, having average stats around the board, though he also boasts impressive Power, HP, and Stability as well as poor Reach and Trounce. For his campaign condition, he strives to become a Curtis Ball star by playing up to the national tournament level. ''Friends' Racing'' Pillow Panda makes a cameo appearance in Friends' Racing in the background of Overgrown Lawn alongside Big Tigger and Mousey. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Pillow Panda appears in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable player character. This is the first media to give him a voice since ''Adventures On Toy Island. He can be unlocked by playing VS matches for thirteen hours. He is a medium character overall, but he has some quick attacks and a few powerful ones. Pillow Panda uses his legs and body to attack. He also uses various East Asian items, such as bamboo sticks and steamed buns. His regular special is Fire Crackers, where he drops some fire crackers on the ground that explode for a set time. His side special is Dragon Flare, where he summons a fiery dragon silhouette to attack opponents across the field. Some times he summons a phoenix, which does greater damage but has less range. His up special is Bottle Rocket, where he attaches to a bottle rocket and is sent flying upwards. His down special is Flaming Rock, where he crushes opponents with a flaming rock and then blows out the flames, which travel away and can harm opponents. His Final Smash is Great Wall, where he directs construction of a great wall which eventually crosses the stage and damages opponents. ''Friends' Baseball'' Pillow Panda appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of the unlockable Big Tigger Newscasters. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Pillow Panda appears as part of the Toy Island Tennis DLC Pack 1 as a playable character. His default partner is Pig-Pooh. He is a Power type character, having good shot power in exchange for low movement speed. Character Since Pillow Panda has no dialogue whatsoever in his appearances starting from Season 2, he has literally no personality in those seasons. However, he originally has a very distinctly sassy personality that sets him apart from any other character in the whole series. What causes his being kicked off the broadcast is that Big Tigger teases him, but Pillow Panda takes it offensively and sasses back at him, causing Big Tigger to feel offended and talk back to him, resulting in an argument that Mousey must somehow stop. Appearance Pillow Panda's body is mostly white, but his stubby feet, ears, eyes, and nose are black, and there is a black stripe near where his neck might be. Trivia *Pillow Panda is the only character who has been a silent character in all of his appearances on Toy Island. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adventures On Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters